Little Did They Know
by Paxes
Summary: Pax Sempiterna isn't just another ordinary girl, even though this is exactly what most of the students think of her. What will happen when people start recollecting her past, and discovering unwanted things? Little did they know what was bound to happen..
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

New story! Hope you will like it.

Btw, I need a beta reader, if anyone is available... Thanks!

Pax.

* * *

-Song for the chapter- You give me something by James Morrison-

_"The key to happiness is having dreams..the key to success is making dreams come true."_

"Pax Sempiterna? What kind of name is that?"

"Err- Is it even a _name?_" – Fred & George Weasley.

"Pax..Pax Sempiterna..It sounds so familiar..Do you think it could be written in _The History of Hogwarts_, Harry?"

"I dont think so. I have never read this book, and yet I, too, seem to have heard this name before. What about you Ron?"

"Uhn?"

"Oh _Ronald_, can you stop eating for _once_ and pay attention to our conversation!?"

-Grunts- "Sorry Hermione, but I can't think without a proper meal, now can I?"

"Alright you two. Ron, have you heard this name before?"

"Yeah, sounds pretty familiar to me too" – Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley.

"Pax? _Pax_?" –snorts- "What sort of idiotic person would give this name his son?" – pauses to listen- "What? Its a _girl_s name?" – laughs-

"Maybe someone just as idiotic as hi-her!" –both laughs harder-

"Good one, Blaise"

"Thanks"

"Hey, are you up to some Quidditch?"

"Hell yeah" – Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, they are talking about Paxy, arent they?"

"Probably. I dont reckon any other person in this school is called Pax Sempiterna"

"Yeah, we know her" -both twin sisters echoes together-

"She is in our house. A very nice girl, indeed"

"Agree Paddy. She has always been kind to everyone"

"Well, not to the Slytherins. Then again, who is kind to them?"

"Oh, if I could tell something about her? I dont think I am the person you are looking for, but well..She is 16 years old, just like us. I have never seen anyone as intelligent as her too, sometimes I even wonder who is smarter, Pax, or Granger"

"Me too Parvy!" – squeaks-

"Anyway, shes not much talktive, and now that I come to think of it, she is very reserved; doesnt like to speak about her life, especially her parents and past"

"Yes, she is pretty mysterious. Guess thats why she attracts so many boys..."

"Exactly! Oh, and she got the looks!"

"Certainly. Ill describe her for you, then. Shes got long wavy dark hair. I still want to know what shampoo she uses. Her eyes have the most impressive shade I have ever seen; its in between blue and violet. At times they are the brightest blue ever-"

"And then, just the next day, its dark violet. Its amazing!"

"Even though shes not _that_ tall, shes a little taller than average..what else.. "

"Dont forget to mention her body. Its all curvy, yet, she looks thin"

"True Paddy, everything she wears look beautiful on her"

"Well, I guess this is what we know about her..Nothing much more different than that. You should ask Roger, ever since he laid eyes on her, he seems to be blind to other girls... "

"Yeah Parvy, and she doesnt even realize that! Sometimes I think shes hopeless at love. Too much school stuff in her brain.. "

"Totally!" –squeaks and laughs- "Anyway, you should ask Luna, you know, Luna Lovegood? Shes her best friend" – Padma & Parvati Patil.

"Ooooh. I do know her. Shes my best friend, actually. Shes the most incredible girl I have ever met. Shes always pulling pranks on the Slytherins, everybody laughs a lot about them. Nobody knows its her, though.

"No, I dont think I know much about her life. Well nothing other than what she likes, dislakes and doesnt care about. Theres this special thing about her..she heals very fast. Not that it makes her a freak or anything, besides, nobody here can be consider normal, right?

"Oh yeah, and she has an eagle. Pretty unbelievable, isnt it? He looks so amazing. Callidus, his name is.

"No, she never really talked about her parents..But I think they are called Firmus and Benevolentia. Latin names, they are.

Oooh, look at the time now. Sorry, I have to go. Perhaps you would like to come along? I am going to look for Aquavirius Maggots, they only fly by night.." Luna Lovegood.

"Pax? Shes unbelievable! She can fly without really using her hands! Shes the seeker. Has never lost a single game! She also loves talking about Quidditch, and cheers for the Heidelberg Harries!

"And if all of the astonishing qualities she has werent enough, she is also magnificent. Beautiful. Gorgeous...Hott. I wish she would go out with me sometime.." Roger Davies.

"Pax? Yeah, shes my friend. We like to challenge one another on the pitch. She plays quite well, too. Everytime we have the chance, we talk about everything. Such and incredible person. Too bad we arent in the same year" Cedric Diggory.

"Shes pretty nice and is always helping me out with my homework!" Neville Longbottom.

"We both tried for seeker, you know, but she won me. No wonder, she has ever been the best. We like to talk through classes" Cho Chang.

"The best seeker ever! Shes far better than Potter, she has this special way of- Id better go talk to Harry about this" –leaves the room- - Oliver Wood.


	2. Making Acquaintances

Yep, still need a beta :D

love

PAX.

* * *

-Song for the chapter: Make Me Wonder by Maroon 5-

_"You know you love someone when you want them to be happy, even if their happiness means that you aren't part of it."_

"And she has spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordans voice echoed for every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and some Gryffindors and Slytherins students, who had gathered together to watch the semi-finals game: Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, to hear.

"Hmm, now seems like Diggory has spotted it too. Well, its way easier when someone else did it first, huh?"

All the students silenced theirselves in order to focus on the two distant seekers, who had just dived for the shiny golden ball.

"And thats another 10 points to Hufflepuff. Yeah, they seem to be practically in a tie. 180 - 160 to Hufflepuff"

The Ravenclaw seeker said something to her fellow, and currently, Hufflepuff collegue, to which he replied with a face as determined as hers.

And before anyone could have said "Nearly-Headless-Nick", she wasnt flying next to Diggory anymore.

"...So you _really_ should contact Fred and George Weasley, for they – Oy! What was that?" It wasnt necessary for Lee to say anything at all concerning what he had just noticed, for the students hadnt even blinked while watching both seekers fight in the cloudless sky for the tiny ball.

"Sempiterda has fallen off her broom! Wow, this must have been her first! Never saw that happen before. Oh, and whats that? Davies is flying down to help her" Everyone looked aprehensive, while follwing the Captain of Ravenclaws team make his way towards the ground, with their eyes. "Err- Is it only me, or is Roger...hugging her? Sorry guys, but this is a _serious_ game, no PDA please...Save it for tonight!" He joked to easy the atmosphere, earning many laughs from his fellows horgwartians.

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh- err sorry professor" He cleaned his throat "But wait! Theres something in her hand.. " He squeezed his eyes "Yes students! Pax Sempiterna has caught the Snitch!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle "Ravenclaw is official on the finals! Congratulations, team!"

The prolonged branch which supported all the Ravenclaws ovationated the seeker, whilst the Hufflepuffs grunted at their defeat.

Gryffindors were looking a bit worried, and the Slytherins couldnt care less.

"And be prepared" Jordan went on. "for you'll have to beat the best tea- So what if we still have to play against Slytherin, professor McGonagall? Its only obvious that we will-"

"Enough, Jordan!" And after this harsh interruption, his sterio voice was no longer audiable.

"Excellent Pax! Youve made us to the finals! Not to mention the _way_ you did it...I mean, throwing youserlf like that..You sure you arent hurt?" Roger Davies asked worriedly and enthusiastically at the same time.

The brown-haired girls features mirrored the latter, smiling proudly to anyone who would pass by her.

"Nuh, just a few scratches" She responded modestly. "It was worth it! Have you seen the Hufflepuff faces? They were _devastated_!" She chuckled gently.

"If Ive seen it? I almost died for laughing so hard!"

"Yeah! And what about Cedrics? Even funnier" At this comment from Bradley Huggens, Pax contented face faded a little.

"Do you think I should speak to him?" She asked concerned. She has always been a good friend of Cedrid Diggory, even though they are in different years. He might have probably been her best friend, if it wasnt for Roger, who she was quite fond of. People didnt know what to spread rumors about: Was she Cedrics girlfrield? Rogers? Had she truly been spotted making out in a dark corridor with one of them? Whatever the rumor was, Pax didnt seem to mind at all, for she believes, as she always says that "You wouldnt worry so much about what people say about you, if you only knew how little they did"

"Not really. Hell get over it, after all, he ought to accept that there are better seekers than himself" Roger declared rather unhappily at Cedrics name been brought about to the conversation.

Pax has always wondered why Roger looked like he hated Cedric so much, but never really gathered the audacity to ask.

"Im not better than him" She replied kindly "Im just prossibly _luckier_ than him"

"Oh, dont even-" But her best mate was cut off before finishing his sentence.

"Uh, so _you_ are Pax Sempiterna" A cold voice aknowledged her, sending chills right up Paxs spine. She didnt know why though, perhaps because she had felt the evil in this blond-haired, icy-eyed, tall boy behind them.

She turned slowly, as did everyone else, somewhat bewildered as to why someone would say her name aloud like that, and curiousity getting the best of her.

"That would be me. And _you_ are?" She said using this same tone. The blond figure was standing in between two overweightly boys. A shadow passed the boys feature, which disappeared seconds later.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He came closer, and hesitated before giving her his hand to shake it. Roger glared at him. "A pureblood, I suppose"

She looked a little offended by the question, for she noted the pride in his voice when he asked for her blood line, and just couldnt stand any sort of prejudice near her. She nodded her head, and then, he finally shook her hand, smirking "Great game" he complimented her afterwards.

"Thanks" She thanked him politely.

"Anyway, If I were you, I wouldnt be _that_ thrilled already" He started, taking a step backwards. She hated the way every word he spoke sounded like he thought he was superior than everyone else.

"And whys that?" She asked somewhat caressly, as she wondered why she had never seen the bugger before in her life.

"Because now we all have brand-new broomsticks, thats why. Oh, and yes" he paused for what she thought was a dramatic effect "because I have joined the team"

She wanted to turn and leave immediately after that. Draco was way more than just repugnant, he was low, self-centered, and extremely spoiled.

"Which position?" She couldnt help but ask, though. His smirk grew larger.

"Seeker"

They both eyed each other intensely. Pax for she could not believe her ears. _What happened to Terence Higgs?_ She asked herself.

And Draco for he was interested in the porcelain-faced girl, and what her reaction would be.

Unable to stand this pointless conversation any longer, Pax just shook her head and turned her back on him "C'mon guys, lets just celebrate our _victory_ in the Commom room"

Evidently Draco did not expect this reaction, as he lamely tried to retaliate to her mature decision. "Dont reckon you will be so lucky the next game. And if you happen to be, just be aware of the fact that it takes much more than just luck to beat the Slytherins, and especially the Great Draco Malfoy" He finished satisfied.

For his utter surprise, though, the Ravenclaw girl glanced back at him, and threw Draco her best smile, leaving him standing in the corridor, next to his croonies, looking bewildered and pleased at the same time.


	3. Unexpected Encounters

Hope you'll like it. 

love-

PAX.

p.s. any betas around:D

* * *

-Song for the chapter: Don't Stop Me Now by Mcfly-

_"In the great mass of our people there are plenty individuals of intelligence from among whom leadership can be recruited."_

"How can you stop Hippogriffs from flying?" The voice of the Ravenclaw's commom room's door questioned.

"By transforming it into a frog, obviously." Pax replied non-chalantly.

"Very good thinking. Non-agressive. Excellent." The voice remarked and the knocker in the shape of an eagle opened its doors for Pax, Roger and the rest of the team.

"Yeah! That one was very good. It'd probably get me thinking for a minute before finding the proper answer." Davies commented superiorly.

"Thanks."

After the door had swung open, they were in for a surprise.

"Congratulations!" The whole House shouted animatedly.

"OMG" Pax let out a yelp of astonishment. She could have never seen this coming. True, every Ravenclaw would congratulate her when passing by her through the corridors when she happened to achiever her goal, or in other words, catch the Snitch. But _that_ big of a celebration? Nop, _Never_.

"Hey, that's hot. Thanks guys!" Roger declared smiling to his fellows. Every Quidditch player was astounded as well.

"Gosh, what he said. Thank you a lot guys!" She, too, thanked fer collegues.

During the celebration Pax laughed, told some funny jokes, how she knew the Snitch wouldn't duck at her attack; She had never enjoyed a party so much before. Yet, there was still something in the back of the Ravenclaw seeker's mind that was stopping her from enjoying herself to the fullest.

She glanced at the big blue&white watch above the main couch of the commom room.

Since she still had some time before curfew was over, she stood up from the couch she had been relaxing for the past minutes, while drinking some FireWhiskey and observing her friends, unnoticed, and very _discreetly_ made her way to the door.

It swung open, revealing an empty corridor.

She silently descended the stairs of the highest tower where her House's dormitories were located and walked 'till she reached one of her best friend's commom room door.

"Good Evening, Pax." The portrait complimented her. She had been there so many times that they sort of became friends, after all, this House was the welcoming and friendly one, right?

"'Evening," She greeted back, smiling. "How have you been?"

"As fine as any other portrait here, dear. Heard about the game. Congratulations." Pax's smile widened.

"Thanks. And..I'm sorry"

"Now now, dont worry about it." She assured the beautiful brunette and opened the door to her. "There"

Pax Nodded and went it.

Now that she came to think of it, she hasnt given any thought as to how the Hufflepuffs would react, and wasn't surprised when they 'hied' her pleasantly.

Of course there were some students who didn't and spoke about her in whispers, pointing; but she didn't really care.

As her eyes wandered throughout the room, she finally spotted the one she had walked all that much for.

Gently, she posionated her delicate hands over Cedric's eyes.

"Guess who."

Cedric was quietly observing the flames of the fireplace. His friends glancing at him, looking worried. Pax noticed that, but remained silent, waiting for the right time to ask him if everything was fine.

"Pax?" He asked surprised for his clever Ravenclaw friend to be standing next to him.

"No fair! Someone told you it was me!" She giggled slightly.

He chuckled at her childish display, while she circled the purple airmchair he was sat, taking a seat in the one opposite his. She eyed him carefully, and concerned.

"You ok?"

Pax has always been straight to the point; never really taking much time to do what she had, or wanted to.

He knew that even if he lied to her, she would know better, so he didn't even bothered trying.

"Not much" he replied looking at his hands. Pax rose only one brow, her trademark for all situations, this and her mischievous grin.

"Want to talk about it?"

She was never the one to press the matter if she sensed it wasn't exactly what was supposed to happen, or if the person wasn't feeling comfortable enough to discuss the problem or whatever it was that was annoying/bothering them.

"With you, yes..." He looked up at her.

"Wait, it's not about the game, is it? Because if it is-"

"No Pax, its not about the game at all." He responded smiling at her relieved face. "You know you look cute when worried, don't you?" She just smiled back at him, and punched his arm playfully, slowly becoming all serious again to hear what he had to tell her. He sighed, clutching his hands close together, a sign of nervousness.

"It's about Cho." He finally confided to Pax, objectively.

"Ooh, the oriental girl." Pax joked, grinning "What about her?"

"I don't know. I just think she likes someone else"

"Oh. I see...Any idea who?"

"Actually..that would be Davies. Do you think he likes her back?"

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Easy now, big boy.. I'm not that friends of Cho, but I certainly am of Roger, and he has never, _ever_, mentioned her name to our conversations. And Cho...She has never really joined any of our discussions either, in spite of those ones about Quidditch, there is."

Cedrics face lightened up.

"Truthfully?"

Rumors had it that Roger had always loved one of the Ravenclaws girl that was in her sixth year, and he had _really_ feared it was Cho Chang.

"Great." Pax laughed at his face.

"You, too, look cute, though not when worried, but the opposite, relieved."

"Thanks." He said, not bothering about his being called cute, and hugged his best friend sideways affectionatedly.

"Anytime."

"Paxes..."

"Here it comes..." She smiled for she knew that this tone Diggory had used + the usage of her nickname meant he was going to ask her something.

"Would you...Ask Cho if she's interested in someone else?"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is there anything I can't do after you showing me this pout of yours, Diggory?"

And upon seeing the time she quickly amended. "Gotta go...Curfew is almost over, don't really want to be caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris." She stood up, grinning and showing her figure to the ones who were trying to eavesdrop their conversation. "And don't worry, I'll find a way to do what you requested, Mister Diggory. See yah around." And she departed, leaving a satisfied and amused Cedric behind, along with his envious girl friends, and wistful boy ones.

* * *

As she made her way to the Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the castle, Pax found herself somewhere she hadn't been before, not because she got lost due her lack of knowledge of her school, but she got distracted studying the paintings, and it was too late when she realized the stairs had tricked her, and moved, leading the brunette girl to another path.

"Oh, Merlin! I hate it when I get lost here." She sighed, but moved out of that staircase way.

As she wandered around, she heard footsteps, and felt herself get all tense out of fear. Looking at her surroundings she spotted an armour and hid herself there, the footsteps growing nearer. She waited anxiously to peek at its owner.

Though, to her disappointement, noone appeared. After waiting for some more minutes, making sure the footsteps had died, she walked off the shadows, and as she was about to turn her right to reach the staircase, something unexpected happened, or rather..._hit_ her.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone had shouted at her, they wand pointed at her back. Pax didn't even had the time to catch her own wand and defend herself, before she had been strongly thrown away from where she had being standing seconds ago.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled feeling quite angry, her blood, now, boiling. As soon as those words left her mouth, she shot another spell back to whoever did it first.

She was so fast that her attacker didn't even see that coming. Being the book worm she is, and the best representant of her House, she knew so many spells that even Dumbledore himself had approached her to praise her.

The boy fell backwards with a yelp of surpriseness.

Hoisting himself up, Pax finally directed her eyes to the one who shot her first.

Stunned, she frowned.

"Draco?" She asked herself more than stated, now looking bewildered. Taking some steps closer to the blond boy, she observed his pained expression. Sooner than anyone could have said "Rump'lstil'skin", she untied his wrists and dis-silenced him.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she couldnt trust him.

Looking him from a higher level, he had the impression she looked like a noble girl, almost like a princess. He shook his head, and the angriness he had felt five minutes earlier, came straight back. Before he could speak though, she did it first.

"Why did you do that for?!" She demanded, in a strong, meaningful voice. It caught him offguard for he couldn't have imagined that delicate girl could be so determined, straightfoward.

She never looked away from him, not even after Draco had hoisted himself up, standing good three inches higher than her.

"Not that this is any of your business," He started, doing his best to intimidate her, but failing miserable. "but I thought you were Filch." He explained himself, even though he though he didn't have to; but he really wanted to know how she would react, and also wanting to find out what the spell she casted him was.

Again, contradicting his expectations, Pax did not cursed him, nor did she turned her back on him, but grimmaced.

Unconsciously Draco let out a chuckle, catching Pax attention; she smiled afterwards.

"I should be feeling offended, you know." She joked and Draco kept staring at her, his face as hard as a rock. He wasn't about to be friends with a know-it-all Ravenclaw girl who didn't even know who the Great Draco Malfoy was.

Upon Draco not laughing at her joke, Pax grew serious, getting the feeling that the boy before her was pure evil again.

She was reluctant to ask but she did nonetheless; She really wanted to go to her commom room, talk to Roger, and get some rest.

"You know which way is West? I'm sort of lost."

Coming up with an idea, wanting to intertain himself, he smirked menancingly.

"That way." He pointed to the opposite side she was making her way after that...little incident. "But I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart." Her eyes flashed angriness.

"Tell me Malfoy," She spoke, her voice as soft as velvet. "Who was the first person to be nominated king in the Wizarding World?"

Draco's eyes had turned into grey, acid ones. She grinned. "Exaclty what I thought."

Something told her she ought not to follow his advice, but she was hopeless to find her way by herself, and the lack of time wasnt helping matters either.

"Thanks." She replied somberly afterwards, and left the place they had been standing. Before she had disappeared from view though, Draco shouted.

"Hope you'll get to your commom room without any problems."

She turned, giving him that same smile she had given him that other day.

"Don't worry about me, Draco."

And she vanished, leaving an offended Slytherin behind.

* * *

As Pax made her way to where Draco had indicated her, she heard a meow. Following the sound, her ears told her Filch had heard her, and was now chasing after her, whilst yelling "Don't you to run, student! I will catch you, and when I do, I will personally make sure you will be punished according to my wishes. Come Mrs. Norris, come."

"Urgh! Hes _on_ for it now!" She muttered under her breath, before coming to her senses again, and simply casting herself an invisible charm.


	4. Stupid Luck

Hope yah enjoyed it.

_PLEASE_ review or message me, I'd totally love that.

* * *

"Thank Merlin, Pax! Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Roger shouted as soon as he saw Pax entering the commom room. "You know you just can't leave a party without a word, right? Especially if the party has been dedicated to you!" He kept on shouting, angrily, yet looking relieved.

Of course that when he said everybody was worried sick about Pax, he meant himself. The others just supposed she was off to clear her mind, or get away from the music blasting in the commom room.

And it's obvious, too, that the house nodded their heads while Roger shouted, for they wouldn't disagree with a word that'd leave his mouth, after all, everyone there looked up to him; the boys for they wanted to play Quidditch as well as Davies, and also for the fact that all the girls were drooling for him all the time. The girls for they thought he was such a hott Quidditch player + sweet guy.

All the while Roger's been shouting, Pax kept smiling her best smile at him. She didn't mind him yelling at her, for she knew he was only doing this because he cared a great deal about her.

It was only when he was finished speaking that did Pax speak, softly.

"Thanks for caring about me, Davies." She usually uses his last name, thinking it fit him better. "But you needen't to worry about me, you know I can take care of myself. Besides, I had just gone to the Hufflepuff's commom room to check on Cedric, and-"

"Cedric, again!" He sort of shouted, frustrated.

It certainly took Pax by surprise, so she jumped slightly backwards, looking at Roger a little bit alarmed and confused at the same time. "Well, yes. Since Brad told me he saw Cedric with a sad face, I just had to check on him, I mean, he's my friend, and that's what friends do, right?" After a moment or so, Roger replied, calmer.

"Yea, you are right. Sorry, I think I just got a little-" She gave him a playfully look. "Right, a _lot_ worked up about your whereabouts, that I lost control of myself, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Pax smiled.

"Don't worry, Davies. I'd gone nutts if I were you, too." She hugged him firmly, assuring him that she was fine and safe.

Roger couldn't help but feel extremely content at Pax's touch. He loved the way she could always embrance him and make him feel better at once; the way her hair smelled this same vanilla scent; the way her fragile frame could tell so much. He never wanted to let go of her, but she did, eventually.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry about that." She apologized to her fellows, but they were no longer looking at both friends, but were entertained with theirselves. She chuckled inwardly.

_Davies..._

"Well, I'm off to get some rest. Bye, Roger." She was about to peck him on the cheek, when he stopped her.

"Was he alright?" He did his best to sound interested in what she would respond, but thought he'd failed miserably; all he wanted was to spend some more time with Pax.

She nodded, thoughtfully. "Hm..Sort of.. But it wasn't about the game." She explained brightly.

"Really? That's great." He smiled, happy to see her smiling. "But what was the problem, then?"

She pondered for some minutes. She sure trusted Davies with all her heart, but she wasn't certain whether Cedric did, and would mind if she told Roger about their conversation.

_Well,_ she thought _he didn't tell me not to tell anybody about it. And it isn't like I'd tell someone like Padma, anyways._

"It's about someone he likes," She replied, not really lying to Roger, only omit some facts. And if he asked her who it was, she could say she didn't know, she decided it was better if Cedric agreed with it before telling Roger. She wasn't about to break the secret code now, was she? After all, she would never tell Cedric something about Roger before consulting him first. It was only fair, and _right_. "And he wanted, hm, advice from a girl friend."

"You know who's the girl he's interested in?" Roger asked curiously, and sounding eager. She frowned.

"No, he didn't tell me…"

She heard her best friend mutter something, but didn't give it much attention; she was too tired for that.

"Anyway," She broke the silence that had formed upon them. "I'm off to bed. I'm seriously wasted." She made her way to the girl's staircase, but stopped abruptly, then she took some steps back and pecked Roger on the cheek again, smiling.

"'Night, big boy."

"'Night, girly girl."

_Then_ she climped up the steps.

* * *

"'Morning." Roger Davies greeted Pax, grumpily; he was never a morning person.

"Goood moorning, Davies!" She chorused, smiling pleasantly at him.

He hated the way she was always so hyper. Has she ever had a bad day, anyways? He couldn't tell, and he has known her since first year.

"Hi, Luna!" She then greeted her best girl friend, who had just approached the table and sat down.

"'Morning, Pax." Luna Lovegood's voice replied, not as cheerful as Paxs, but pleasant nonetheless.

"How'd yah sleep?" Pax asked, probably making the first morning conversation. She knew Roger wasn't going to converse anytime soon.

"Fine, you?"

"Same, hope I didn't bother you too much, I didn't mean to go to sleep so late." She apologized.

"Nah. That was really nothing, don't worry. I'm a heavy sleeper." Luna smiled back to Pax, who was currently eating a piece of toast with chocolate syrup, or should I say, syrup with a tiny piece of toast?

"Would you like more syrup, Paxes? I still can see a corner of your toast." The Quidditch's Ravenclaw's Captain joked. Today he was feeling like talking.

"Ha.Ha." Pax responded sarcastically as she swallowed down her 'toast'. "Funny, are we?" Roger only grinned at her.

The Great Hall was now full. Students had gathered together properly and were talking, making a buzz sound echo through the hall. As Pax was about to make a random comment about how chocolate could be very useful to soften the skin, Dumbledore stood up and started an unexpected speech.

"Good morning, students." He greeted them all politely, and waited for the all-so-rehearsed answer. "I know it might be rather odd for you to have another announcement, but I wanted to make sure all of you were present to hear it, since this matter is of great importance, especially for you." Everyone had their ears up in order to achieve all of their headmater's words. Pax would never miss a word that left his mouth, since she was so interested in everything this old wizard would say, not to mention she was a goody two-shoes girl. "This year, we professors of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry, differently from the previous years, have come to an agreement that our four houses should share classes together, which means that, for instance, Slytherins will no more share classes only with Gryffindors, but with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well, so on, and so forth." He stopped to let the students express their opinions, even if to their friends, aloud. Most of them groaned, for they didn't want to share classes with the other two different Houses.

"Man, that sucks!" Roger exclaimed loud enough for everyone that was near them to hear, and shake their heads as a sign of agreement.

"I don't think it will be all that bad," Pax retorted, looking thoughtful. "I mean, it will be nice having classes with Gryffindors as well. And the Slytherins might be alright, too. Perhaps they will even end up being nice." She shrugged.

"Are you out of your rocks, Pax?" Davies sort of shouted. "End up being nice, the _Slytherins_? What world do you live in, anyway?" She just shrugged her shoulders once more, as a sign she didn't really care that much about the subject.

Another thing about Pax, she doesn't mind changing her way of life. Everything seems to be fine with her. Never complain much about anything, just make her opinion known, not that it goes against any decision her friends or school teacher make, of course.

Truth be told though, Pax is too much reserved to everyone's liking, but that's just how she is.

"My dad says we should never talk bad stuff about people before you get to know them first." Luna agreed with Pax, who smiled to her in return.

"Your father is a wise man, Lunes." Pax stated.

"Now, now," Dumbledore re-started, "The purpose of this is nothing else but to all of you became more close to each other, especially those houses which seems to have a quarrel with one another. The announcement ends here. Now, enjoy the rest of the breakfast; heard the elves have gotten new recipies this year." He finished smiling pleasantly to everyone, making some of them laugh, including Pax.

"Shit," Roger complained yet again at the end of the speech. "not sure if I can cope with it." Pax remained silent, for she knew that saying anything but 'you're right' would turn up into a row, and she didn't like fighting at all. Josh Phillius didn't, though.

"C'mon Roger, there are plenty of hott girls in Gryffindor." He commented eyeing that table in particular. Pax chuckled loudly.

"Yeah, Roger. Go get yourself a girlfriend." She grinned at him and stood up, looking at her watch. "Oh, bugger. Forgot my books in the commom room," she winned. "see you guys in a bit." She bid them goodbye, and made her way to Great Hall's exit, fearing she wouldn't get to classes on time.

_Thank Merlin I'm in the Quidditch team!_ She confided to herself in thought, running the faster she could.

As she left the place, she could have sworn someone had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

She made it just in time. McGonagall was about to start her lesson, telling the students to sit down and stop talking.

As always, Pax went to sit with Roger, who had been saving her the seat next to him the entire time, worried she wouldn't make it. He wore a dissatisfied expression, too.

"Thanks.." She thanked Roger, breathlessly.

"Whoa. And to think I didn't believe you would make it." He grinned, and she glared playfully at him.

"Should have...made the maths, Davies. It's...simple like that." She smirked back to him, showing off why she had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

She was so worked up about getting to the classroom before the door was closed, that she didn't notice who she was sharing the class with, not even Davies discontented face gave it away. She had always been clueless anyhow.

"So students, I see those changes Professor Dumbledore told you about this morning have been already put into usage."

It was just then that did Pax look around. There were no Hufflepuffs chatting lowly amonst theirselves, but a bunch of teenagers dressed in silver and green robes, looking discontended theirselves. As she studied them, her eyes landed upon none other than Draco Malfoys. He was possibly doing the same, since their eyes locked. She nodded smiling, acknowledging him, only to receive a sneer in return. Her smile faded a little after that, but she didn't let it get to her, she was too happy grabbing her brand-new quill she had boutgh over the summer to care.

"Very well then," She said to noone in special, probably to herself as she counted the students with her wand. "to re-inforce what the purpose of these changes is, we shall devide you into pairs, a Ravenclaw with a Slytherin."

A groan came from the students of both Houses, minus from Luna, Pax, and one Slytherin in particular.

"Let's see..." The transfiguration teacher muttered to herself. "Ms. Lovegood, you will be working with Mr. Crabbe; Mr. Davies, please sit with Ms. Parkinson;" She started pairing up the students. Roger, upon hearing his name, and whom he was going to share a table with, looked at Pax rather unhappy. She gave him an apologetically half-smile, and waited for her name to be called. "Oh yes, and Ms. Sempiterna, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy…" She kept calling names.

Pax looked at the back of the classroom, where the Slytherin boy sat, this time hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he had reacted. As she did so, she noticed he wasn't even looking at their professor, but at some point in the classroom, oblivious to whom he was working with from now on, tuned out. Or so he gave the impression he didn't listen, nor care.

The dark-haired girl sighed, stood up after grabbing her books and bag, and made her way to the back of the classroom.

"Hi, Draco." She greeted him uneasily.

"Sempiterna." She didn't like the way her lastname sounded so cold after leaving Draco's mouth, as much as she didn't like Draco at all. "Seems like we're stuck together for the rest of the year, huh?" The blond-boy commented smirking. Has she ever mentioned how she hated that smirk?

She was afraid she was starting to agree with Roger; Slytherins are really a pain in the booty.


	5. Potions' Class

Then again, please review/message me.

Thanks,

love yah bunches.

* * *

"Don't be stupid Sempiterna, we can't put frog legs in this potion!" Draco Malfoy hissed at his new Potions partner, Pax Sempiterna.

Karma. That's what Pax thought it was. She knew Merlin had everything to do with her bad luck. She couldn't believe her fate; she got stuck with Malfoy _twice_. It must have been those dungbombs she lended Roger this one time!

"Draco, I'm absolutely sure we have to do it." She replied calmly, after all, it's Pax we're talking about.

"Right, and what do _you_ know?" He asked rudely.

That did it. Pax was fed up with the guy. He thought he knew everything, and most of the time he couldn't tell a white-yellow frogolie from a redish-newly froggie. She just couldn't stand it anymore, or in other words, she was going to stop being nice. She didn't even know why she was acting so kind with this boy anyway, he didn't deserve it, he's been calling her stupid, imbecile amongst other names the whole day!

"Well, Draco, if you _must_ know, I happen to have never gotten any grade lower than 95 in potions, so I can garantee you I know _exactly_ what I am doing, and if you would just _shut_ _up_ and let me work on this _alone_, we'd be much better off!" She exclaimed determined to make Draco shut his mouth and stop disturbing her.

For Merlin's sake, she knows what she's doing!

After Pax little outburst Draco simply didn't know what to retort. He had never seen her so annoyed, and mind you, he has been giving her a lot of attention lately.

While she kept preparing their potion, Draco took this time to observe his new partner.

She had her hair tied up in a bun; he believed he had never seen her hair down, it was always in a bun-style or a messed ponytail one. And yet, he observed her more intently, she looked angelical. She was certainly different from the rest of the girls at Hogwarts, especially different from the girls of his own house. She didn't try to call attention to herlsef, the opposite, she was quite reserved. Her face reminded him of porcelain; her red, delicate lips gave her a hint of sexiness.

But what Draco most liked about her was the colour of her eyes. They could change so much, and always showed him what she was feeling, even though he was sure she didn't know that. And that's not all, their colour varied in between violet and blue, usually reaching its extremes.

"Hello? Earth to Draco, are you with me?" Pax waved her tiny fingers in front of her blond partner's face. He seemed to have tuned out, _again_. She needed help; someone had to clock one minute sharp, while the other should be throwing other ingridients into the cauldron, and since she didn't trust Draco enough to let him do it, she would give him the job of time-taker.

Oh yeah, and the way he was staring at her was starting to creep her out.

"What?" He snapped feeling rather irritated someone had interrupted his thoughts.

Pax eyed him oddly before asking him what she needed.

"I need to you to clock a minute for me, otherwise out potion will blow. The sooner, the better."

Draco hated being ordered around, and only let his father do it, but for some unkown reason, he obliged to her requisition. "Right."

She wans't only beautiful though, she was intelligent as well, something only a few girls manage to be, and they aren't even cute, take Granger as an example: has the brains, but lacks in every sort of beauty, not to mention she is the most annoying plus insufferable person he's ever known, save Potter and Weaselbe, of course.

When the minute was up she commented back to her cheerful-self again.

"Done. Thank Merlin, this is certainly one of the most difficult potions professor Snape has ever trusted us, don't you agree?"

He nodded. "Yes, and what's its use again?"

Truth is, he hadn't been paying much attention to what Snape said during the start of the lesson; he had something, or rather, _someone_ else in mind.

She shrugged her shoulders. While Snape explained that she was too occuped talking to Davies about their next game.

"Don't know."

"What? A Ravenclaw who had not been paying attention to classes? You sure you are in the right house?" He tauted her playfully.

_What's happening to me? Am I flirting with her or what?_

She chuckled softly. She didn't know Draco could be pleasant; she loves it when someone makes her laugh.

"Well, what can I say? I never really believed a hat could possibly place us in our rightful houses; its against everything I've read _and_ the statistics I've done." She replied smiling.

He rose a brow, the end of his mouth curling up slightly.

"Nevermind."

She felt happy, it must have been the first time she saw, or almost anyway, Draco smiling, or else being friendly with her.

She knew the Slytherins weren't all ignorants and obnoxious after all.

When she was about to tell Draco that, Snape started to speak yet again.

"As I expect you all to be finished," a groan came from most of the students, Pax smiled knowingly, "you may now try the Amortentia potion in each other. Bear in mind you shall only drink five drops, or else you will be terribly in love with your current partner for about a week; that," He amended, "if you've managed to do it correctly."

When he finished his lecture, Pax and Davies exchanged looks. He had been paired up with one of the most annoying girls she has ever heard of, Emma Dobbs, not even her own friends tolerated her. And you, you were with Draco Malfoy, the _Great_ Draco Malfoy, as he had once referred to himself, not that he was the only one. Most of the girls Pax's year were head over heels for him, and she understood why, Draco was a really attractive boy.

His platinum blond hair was certainly the thing that called most of Pax's attention. She was very into blond guys, anyhow. Another feature that stroke her attention were his eyes. They were icy blue, and gleamed incredibly whenever he looker directly at her.

But the guy is a player, and she knows it. He has been with practically all the Slytherin girls in their year, the beautiful ones anyway, and some other ones from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, though never a Gryffindor, much for they dismay, because even though they showed they couldn't care less about this guy, they inwardly believed he was pretty hot.

Oh, and his jawline, Pax always though it was very sexy, he looked quite manly.

Of course when they first met she said she didn't know him, and she sure didn't, since they were never properly presented, nor had they specifically talked to each other.

All in all, she was one of the few girls who didn't want to have anything to do with Draco, and it was the last thing she wanted; to fall in love with him, even if for only five minutes, the amount of time she knew five drops corresponded.

"That's why it was so difficult!" She commented more to herself than to her partner, who happened to have heard her.

"Forgive my ignorance, but isn't Amortentia the potion which turns people into plants?" Draco asked Pax coldly, as she noted most of everything he said held this tone, making her turn to him.

"No. The potion you're talking about is called Amortenty, and people rarely uses it nowadays, they have now adopted the-"

"Whatever," Draco responded not really feeling like listening to what she had to say about his mistake. "So what is it then?" She rose him a brow.

"It's a love potion, Draco. The most powerful love potion in the world. Its recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts them." She explained.

"God, didn't you just sound _exactly_ like Granger?" Draco sneered, hiding the admiration he felt for her intelligence. She glared slightly at him, she also didn't like the way he called Hermione, who she had one of these days met in the library and exchanged some words, learning she was a really amiable girl.

"It is serious Draco," she looked reproachfully at him. "Drinking it means we're gonna be in love with one another for about five minutes. Well, not exactly be in love, since it only causes the drinker to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with the target-"

Malfoy didn't really paid much attention to her babbling after she had stated the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, would be in love with _someone_, a _Ravenclaw_ for whole five minutes. He couldn't accept this! He would _never_ fall in love with some random girl, not even if it was a beautiful girl like Pax, he would most likely to enamorate with some royal girl, at least.

"Drink it, now." Snape demanded and Pax, who had already measured the ideal quantity for them to drink, did as she was told, though not before handing Draco a tube for himself. Draco too drank it.

Once he finished drinking, and overwhelming sensation redounded into him. He was feeling rather lighter; both consequences that _should_ have sinked down on Pax.

"Draco, you didn't really drink it, right? You heard me when I told you we could only pretend and receive our rightul marks, correct?" She asked desperate after glancing at her partner and noticing there was no more liquid on his tube. "You did spalsh it under the cauldron?"

But Malfoy didn't listen one single word Pax was saying, he was too wrapped up with the splendid and delicious smell he was sniffing. It smelled like vanilla and cocoa.

When he located where it came from, did he gaze at her, right in the eyes. And it was at this point that Pax realized he had indeed drank the potion, and disdained everything she had said.

"Oh no." She exclaimed to herself and averted her gaze to her friends, landing her eyes on Roger, who she was sure had had the same idea as hers, and didn't actually drink the love potion. He gazed at her dispaired eyes, and frowned. He knew something was wrong.

As she studied her other friends, she noticed none of them seemed to be in love with one another, but not because they hand't drunk what they were told, but because they couldn't manufacturate the potion properly, as, apparently, she did.

When she returned her gaze to Draco he was still looking intetly at her, and she felt extremely vulnerable under his powerful gaze. It was like something inside her felt something for the boy.

_Probably the part which thinks he's attractive_, she mused to herself.

And before she could have done anything to defend herself, she was already wrapped in Draco's arms, his lips crashed onto hers.


	6. Time to Think

Took me long enough, sorry.

But here it is, hope you like it.

Never mind my mistakes, please.

love always.

Bella.

* * *

Pax froze, she was really not expecting it; but as it was, she felt something she never thought she would; more than just friendship towards someone, something she could not name, _yet_.

His lips were soft against hers, spreading a sensation of pure peace inside her, and suddenly there was no one else with them anymore. All the students, the professors, _everyone_, were no longer standing around them.

She closed her eyes in response, and when his tongue brushed against her red lips, she didn't hesitate and allowed it in.

She slowly wrapped her arms behind Draco's neck, whilst he wrapped his, protectively, around her waist. She never thought she would feel that way towards anyone, and there she was, kissing a boy she had barely met, whom she thought she couldn't stand for long, experiencing the best feeling she ever managed to feel.

Draco had his desire for her increased as soon as he started kissing her. He didn't know what made him do that, but now that he did, he no longer thought he could leave Pax. She was one of a kind; even in the way she kissed. It was nothing like those girls he had kissed before, she was much more delicate and fragile; her kiss was soft, and yet, he could sense all the intensity it transposed to him. It was like, in a way, he could read her thoughts, and she his.

But as soon as this moment started, something; _someone_ interrupted it.

When Roger perceived what was happening before his eyes, he could not believe it.

That _arrogant _Slytherin was _kissing _Pax, the girl _he_ was supposed to kiss. The girl he's been hinting his love to, but was always too clueless to notice, the girl that made him laugh for the stupidest things and comforted him like no one else he had ever met could.

He ran to where they were standing, apparently unaware of their fellows' presence, and with his hands in a fist, ready to take his anger out on Draco's flawless face.

When he did so, Pax opened her eyes and gasped loudly, finally coming back to her senses.

She couldn't believe she had just kissed Draco _and_ enjoyed doing so. But at this precise moment, she didn't have time to confront herself about what had happened, but do something to stop Davies from beating the hell out of Draco.

"Roger! Stop it!" She bellowed on the top of her lungs. Now that she saw Draco retaliating by giving Roger a punch, she wasn't as worried about Draco as she had previously been, but about both of them; if they kept fighting like this they could end up killing each other.

She glanced to her teacher, who was standing in the far end of his classroom and didn't seem to have noticed the situation. She didn't know why, but she was sure he was only pretending, seeing as how everyone had their eyes bigger than Trelawney's crystal balls and how she was shouting for the two boys, and coulnd't figure out why he hadn't done anything to stop them.

"Oh my Gosh Draco, stop it too!" He had turned the table, now who was receiving the punches was Roger. "For Merlin's sake!"

Both Ravenclaw and Slytherin boys were standing now, entangled together, one not letting go of the other.

"Damn," She swore under her breath and decided she'd better do something herself. She did the first thing that came into her mind, and she flung onto, she wasn't certain whose, back, closing her eyes, afraid her plan wouldn't work and she would end up landing on the cold floor.

When she didn't, she opened her eyes slowly, gripping deathly Roger's, she could see his dark hair right in front of her eyes now, neck.

"Pax, let go! I don't want you to get hurt!" Finally Davies seemed to have noticed Pax, and shouted while ducking Malfoy's rapid movements.

"No! Just _flippin'_ stop it!" She barely uses bad language, and you should be sure that when she does it, she must be really mad.

"_ENOUGH_!" Professor's Snape voice echoed loudly through the dungeons' walls. He pointed his wand to the three of them, and separated them from one another. Paxsaw herself being levitated from Roger's back, whilst Draco noticed he was no longer facing Davies, but in reality was far away from him.

Pax, when she stared at her professor could have sworn she saw amusement in his almost encrusted eyes. She had always had the impression he didn't like her, even though she was one of his brightest students.

The class fell silent.

"Detention!" He amended. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw each, and fifteen from Slytherin."

Pax's jaw dropped. She had never been taken points from, let alone been punished. Detention wasn't even in her dictionary. She was too smart to let herself be caught.

And in addition, she reckoned it was incredible unfair that both she and Roger had a hundred points taken, whereas Malfoy had only fifteen; they were doing the same thing, fighting, how come he had less points conveyed?

She opened her mouth to protest this injustice when the bell rang, silencing her. Most of the students remained in the classroom, waiting to see what else was going to happen, but feeling the extreme urge to leave the room and spread the news to everyone who wanted to hear, and even for those who didn't want to.

"Meet me at my office tonight at eight-thirty sharp. If you get late, then it's one more day worth detention for you. You may leave now," he turned to the other students. "All of you."

After she registered what had occurred, Pax was perplexed. She exited the room silently; both because she didn't know what to say to Roger, or Draco, and also because she didn't want to confront Draco about the kiss they had practically just shared.

Grabbing her belongings, she rapidly vanished from the dungeons.

Draco was uneasy; he didn't want to admit it now that he was self-conscious, but he enjoyed every second of that kiss. He felt lighter; his mood seemed to have been cleaned. It was like she had drained all the bad emotions out of him. And that, _that_certainly worried him. He shouldn't have any of these emotions inside him, at least not for that know-it-all Ravenclaw. What a shame. He was obviously messing up his feelings, there wasn't...anything else other than lust he felt for this girl, _nothing_ else.

"Yeah," he assured himself out loud. "Nothing else."

"Pax! Pax, wait up!" Roger called for his best-friend, desperate to talk to her, and if necessary, explain himself.

But… How would he do that? He'd have to tell her he loves her, and he was certain she would not respond how he had been expecting her to for all these years, not now, not after he saw that tender… kiss she shared with Malfoy. If he had destroyed his chances with the girl he loves, he'd better be prepared to face the fury of a broken-hearted young, yet _strong_, boy.

The last thing she wanted to, after, of course, talking to Draco, was talk to Roger.

She still didn't understand why he had punched Draco in the first place; of course she knew they disliked each other, but still this was not enough reason for him to have done what he did.

She needed to think, she needed some time to herself; something she was afraid she wasn't going to get anytime soon since everyone who walked past her, looked at her amused, heatedly or even surprised.

She knew she had seized the hugest headlights in the gossips department, and she didn't like it; not now that they were talking about something so intimate. Before, when the gossiped about the one she was supposedly going out with, well, they didn't have concrete proves, but now? Now she felt herself trapped, she couldn't possibly deny any of the occurred.

She knew that if she sped her pace, he wouldn't catch up with her. She should run to her Defence Against the Dark Arts, a class they didn't share, much for her momentarily relief.

Anyhow, she was also praying Draco wasn't going to share this class with her, but The Hufflepuffs, or even the Gryffindors.

Luckily she entered her classroom just in time, and Roger had to content himself to wait and talk to her later, possibly on lunch time.

She looked around, and was happy to conclude she was having this class with the Gryffindors.

Sadly though, all the seats she would have chosen to sit were taken and she searched for a spare seat, finding it next to the one and only Harry Potter.

Silently, while the new teacher was still writing his plans for today's class on the board, she slid next to him, smiling friendly. He smiled in return and introduced himself properly; not that he didn't suspect she already knew who he was.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He extended his hand, and she took it gracefully; they shook hands.

"I know," she confirmed his suspicion, but not like he would have thought, for she soon amended, "You are the seeker of the Gryffindor team."

Slightly surprised at her connection of his name, he tried to recollect any information about the brunette in front of him. He had seen her face before, and it wasn't only as a passerby through the corridors.

"And I'm Pax, Pax-" Yes, that was it!

"Sempiterda, the Ravenclaw seeker." He finished for her, smiling broadly and feeling excited to finally meeting her. She had played excepcionally well on her last match. Caught the snitch in a blink of an eye, and reminded him of his first catch.

"Yeah, that's me."

She was far more sympathetic than he thought she to be; you can't blame him though, not only was she in Ravenclaw, the most stuck-up class in the whole Hogwarts, but she was also an impressive Quidditch player, and she might as well know that.

"Nice to meet you. Saw your last game. You played brilliantly!" he complimented her sincerely. She shot him yet another pearly smile, perplexing him of her beauty. How come he had never noticed her before? As a _person_, that is, not a simple Quidditch player?

"Thanks! And I've been watching your games. You too play fairly well." He nodded, thanking her for her acknowledgement of his performances.

"You've met Hermione, didn't y-"

"Ahem," The new teacher interrupted them, making Pax apologize for what she considered bad behaviour. Harry shrugged and upon seeing how she had started taking notes, decided to wait and make conversation with her in the end of this class.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me anything about the Dark Arts?"

For Harry's amazement, Pax hand shot up, reminding him of Hermione, who, when he glanced at her, was still writing something down.

"Yes, Miss Sempiterda?" He called Pax's name satisfied.

"The typical Dark Magic spells are called curses. There are offensive spells that shoot out of a wand like a gun; curse energy causes physical damage to things it hits besides the magical effect. Hexes and jinxes are lesser spells that adversely affect the target. As mentioned, these spells are not necessarily Dark Magic. The intention of the caster is what actually makes the difference." She finished.

"Very well, Miss Sempiterda, thirty points to Ravenclaw," he congratulated her "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Sure," she responded. All the Gryffindors looked at her curiously and impressed to say the least; even Hermione looked affected. Harry glanced at the Ravenclaws, and caught their looks on her in admiration, even though they didn't look the least bit impressed. Should've been quite used with her intellect by now, Harry reasoned.

"Dark Magic is more than simply cursed, however. Magic that involves tampering with the free will of another person, as you can take the Imperious Curse as an example, or which kills another person, the killing curse, would be considered Dark Magic indeed. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named spent years in magical research into ways of becoming immortal. This pursuit is also an example of Dark Magic, presumably because it tampers with the natural order of things."

Professor Hemminblurk looked at his student gleefully. "Thanks Miss, this was quite impressive I dare say; more fifty points to Ravenclaw."

_Great_, thought Pax, _only more five points and I'll make up for those which Professor Snape has unfairly taken from my House because of me._

All her fellows sort of applauded her, even if only with their glances.

When Harry turned to her, mouth agape, she modestly shrugged to him and re-started scribbling down hurriedly.

"You know," Harry caught up with Pax after the bell had ringed. Pax turned to him and smiled, patiently waiting for him to elaborate, "I should have called you 'Sempiterda, the brightest student at Hogwarts'." She wrinkled her nose at this.

"Nah, I like the 'Ravenclaw Quidditch seeker' better." She assured him. He chuckled, and soon enough, both Ron and Hermione joined in their conversation.

"Hello again, Pax," Hermione said, her bushy brown hair as fuzzy as ever, "How you've been?" She asked conversationally.

Apparently they hadn't heard about her kissing Malfoy..._yet._ Which was just fine with her.

"Great, I guess… You?"

"Me too. Oh, and this is Ron," she introduced the red-haired boy, who Pax already knew as Fred & George's younger brother.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," Pax extended her hand friendly, smiling broadly her million-dollar smile. "I'm Pax." He gave her a shy smile before taking it.

"Likewise," He replied formally. "Shall we go grab some lunch? I'm starving!" He suggested past some minutes of walking.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed.

Feeling a little like an intruder, Gosh knows why, Pax decided to remain silent and wait for them to go their separate ways. Fortunately though, Hermione seemed to be a very conversative person, and started to ask Pax about today's Defence Against Dark Arts lesson, which she replied to vigorously. She loved talking about their subjects at school and everything to do with them.

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione asked. "Why don't you eat with us?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Harry agreed, and Ron nodded behind him.

Thinking hard whether or not she should accept their invitation, she glanced over to her own table, where she spotted Roger, probably waiting for her. Still not feeling like talking about the previous event, she obliged. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

As they ate their dinner, Pax couldn't have laughed any more. She had finally gotten to meet Ron's twin brothers personally and was impressed by the fact that both of them were extremely funny, even more so than what she had heard about.

"And then we used the Dungbombs, but apparently it didn't pretty much worked-"

"Exactly, the smell wasn't that bad at all, but we managed to-"

"Wait a second, are you telling me that those Dungbombs didn't work properly!?" Pax asked intrigued, resting a hand over her chin and frowning slightly, thoughtively. "I don't see why not, unless…" She trailed off so absorbed in her thinking that didn't notice the three Weasleys and Harry staring at her interested, as Hermione glared at the twins reproachfully.

"Did you, by any change, mismeasure the thirteen drops of goblin's sweaty socks?" She asked Fred & George, who exchanged looks and turned to her.

"Thirteen drops?" Fred asked both of them, "I thought we were supposed to use only three!"

"Not really, if you tried only this little, the bombs would never be greatly effective," She reasoned smartly.

"Sweet!" George exclaimed and high-fived his brother, "It would have taken us weeks to find out what we were doing wrong!" They turned to look at Pax, and rose their hands up in the air. She giggled at their funniness and high-fived them both at the same time.

"But wait a second-" Fred began,

"How did you know about the ingredients?" George finished. Turning a lovely shade of red, Pax smiled suspiciously.

"I supposed so…I mean, I've smelt it once or twice on the corridors. This smell is unmistakable." Before nodding in understanding, they exchanged looks again, to make sure both believed her story.

Feeling slightly nervous, Pax decided it was time to go, besides, she didn't want to be late on her detention. Another day of it was the last thing she wished for.

"Very well, Gryffindors," She smiled sweetly only to receive many smiles in return, "I shall depart now. Thanks, it was great to spend my dinner with you."

"Same for us. Actually we wouldn't mind having you with us again," Harry commented and all of them nodded.

"Tell me Pax, have you ever thought of creating useful…stuff?" George asked, grinning.

"In fact, yes I have," She replied grinning mischievously and making all the boys curious about her. She was greatly mysterious, that girl. "Bye."

* * *

As she left the dinner table, she hurriedly made her way to the dungeons; she would speak with Davies later.

While everyone was eating their chicken legs, she thought about the events that occurred and decided Roger must have felt like an older brother or close cousin, who wanted to defend her by any means, even if it was only a kiss she was sharing. And let's not take his credits off; Draco Malfoy was a boy to worry about.

He was told to be the most ladies-man boy to walk on Hogwarts, the blond Slytherin who would bully first years for the most stupid reasons, and was by far the richest and the most arrogant student ever to attend the school. But Pax knew better. Those were only rumors; in fact, she thought Draco must even suffer with this whole situation, seeing as how much pression is laid up on him.

* * *

Silently thinking as how they were worlds apart, she couldn't help but feel a little sad about it.

Maybe it was time for her to find a boyfriend; she could really use the support. Not that Roger or Luna didn't give her that, but she was thinking of something more intimate, someone she could depend on without feeling guilty for.

She laughed out loud when she thought of Draco as her boyfriend. That would totally surprise everyone there, but some why she enjoyed the thought. He was her physical type; blond with stormy gray eyes that could tell a lot, and at the same time, could hide all the feelings behind them. She also liked this… hostile kind of guys, Merlin knows why.

Too bad they were so different in too many ways. But then, would they work?

Wondering that to herself, when she was about to turn a corner, she heard voices and stopped abruptly. It was too much of a coincidence to almost bump into Malfoy, wasn't it?

"Why are you staring at me for?" He yelled angry for no apparent reason, "Get off of my way, you filthy first year." He pushed the poor little boy who let out a yelp, and advanced on to the dungeons as well.

"Too hostile, though," She sighed to herself and turned the corner, gently helping the first year to stand, and telling him not to let anyone bully him. Nobody was any better than him, including Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She breathed deeply and opened the door, and was not surprised when she saw Draco leaning on Professor Snape's table, looking incredibly charming, she was reluctant to admit.

It was an awkward moment, at least for her, but she tried not to let it show.

She smiled her whitey smile to him, and said, "Hello Draco," politely. In return he smirked at her, nodding in acknowledgement.


End file.
